


Interview [OS]

by Lu_Bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Bacon/pseuds/Lu_Bacon
Summary: "Je vais craquer. Je vais vraiment craquer. C'est une torture ! Sentir sa main caresser ma cuisse en soit est déjà une torture. Mais... là, plus les minutes passaient, plus il remontait la main vers mon entrejambe. On était pourtant en pleine interview, mais non, Monsieur Byun Baekhyun trouvait cela divertissant d'attiser mon désir pour lui en public. "Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun / SeBaekLemon /!\
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Interview [OS]

PDV Sehun

Je vais craquer. Je vais vraiment craquer. C’est une torture ! Sentir sa main caresser ma cuisse en soit est déjà une torture. Mais… là, plus les minutes passaient, plus il remontait la main vers mon entrejambe. On était pourtant en pleine interview, mais non, Monsieur Byun Baekhyun trouvait cela divertissant d’attiser mon désir pour lui en public.

Je mordis violemment ma lèvre quand sa main remonta encore plus, empêchant un soupir de frustration de franchir ses lèvres, jetant un regard noir à mon voisin. En retour, il m’offrit son plus beau sourire, faisant fondre mon agacement en quelques secondes. Il savait pertinemment que j’étais faible face à lui quand il souriait. Repoussant doucement la main de Baekhyun, je me concentrai à nouveau sur la journaliste.

  * _Et vous, Sehun-ah, avez-vous quelqu’un dans votre vie ? Vous êtes quelqu’un de très secret et nous ne savons pas beaucoup de choses sur votre vie sentimentale. Beaucoup de fans se demandent si elles ont une chance avec vous._
  * _Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas attiré par…_ Je me fis couper par le leader.
  * _Sehun préfère les personnes plus âgées. Donc bon nombre des fans n’auraient aucunes chances avec lui._



Je fixais Suho-Hyung, surprit qu’il parle à ma place, mais aussi gêné car sa phrase me faisait comprendre que mes hyungs avaient compris quelles étaient mes préférences. Je fis en sorte de garder ma poker face, bien que ce n’était pas évident avec les regards de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle.

  * _Oh… Quel dommage ! Bon nombre de fans vont être déçues !_



Les autres membres du groupe se mirent à rire, tandis que je restais de marbre. De base, aucunes de nos fans n’avaient de chances avec moi. Un fanboy à la limite…Et encore ! Je suis bien trop attiré par une personne en particulier actuellement. La dite personne ayant d’ailleurs recommencer son petit jeu sur ma jambe… ALED…

PDV Baekhyun

J’en peux plus de cette interview. J’ai le sentiment qu’elle ne va jamais se finir… Les questions sont complètement bateau et aussi totalement intrusives. Sérieusement, nos vies sentimentales ne regardent que nous. Déjà que l’on a presque plus d’intimité à cause des saesangs qui passent leurs temps à nous suivre partout, à nous menacer et j’en passe…

  * _Baekkie, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de torturer notre petit maknae, sinon il va se liquéfier sur place_ , me chuchota Chanyeol, faisant hurler les fans adorant nous shipper ensembles.
  * _Je m’ennuie, il faut bien que je m’occupe…,_ mais après avoir jeté un regard à Sehun, je compris rapidement que celui-ci était pratiquement à bout et que la situation pourrait tourner à la catastrophe si je ne m’arrêtais pas de suite _. Soit, tu as gagné Channie, je ne tiens pas à voir Sehunnie se liquéfier ici…Je préfère attendre que cette interview soit finie._



Je retirais ma main de la cuisse de Sehun, le laissant enfin tranquille et me concentra à nouveau sur la journaliste qui demandait à chacun ce que l’on préférait lors de nos concerts. Chanyeol prit la parole après que Jongdae ai fini de répondre :

  * _Ce que je préfère, dans les concerts, c’est quand on revient sur scène pour la dernière chanson. Je trouve que c’est à ce moment-là que l’on est le plus proche des fans._



Dans la salle, de nombreux ‘’Ooooooooh’’ de la part des fans se fit entendre, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Chanyeol pouvait être d’un niais des fois.

  * _Et vous Baekhyun-shi ?_ La voix de la journaliste m’insupportait mais je lui fis mon plus beau sourire faux.
  * _Hum… Je dirais que ce que je préfère lorsque l’on est en concert est le fanservice._ La bonne femme me regardait comme si j’étais un martien, me faisant éclater de rire.
  * _Et bien… Voilà une réponse surprenante !_ Elle avait l’air assez embarrassée, ce qui me fit encore plus sourire. Elle bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles dans son micro avant d’interroger rapidement mon voisin, à savoir Sehun et de clore l’interview avec quelques mots : _Merci au groupe EXO d’être venu sur notre plateau et d’avoir répondu à nos questions ainsi qu’aux auditeurs d’avoir regardé notre émission spéciale pour leur prochain comeback. C’était Miran, à la prochaine !_
  * _Merci à vous, au revoir !_ Nous avions prononcé ces mots dans notre synchronisation habituelle avant de quitter le plateau.



Je ne pus m’empêcher de lâcher un soupire, de soulagement, suivant les autres dans la loge qui nous avait été attribué à notre arrivée. Je ne perdis pas de temps et commença à me déshabiller dans un coin de la pièce, ne faisant pas attention aux huit autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, ayant juste hâte de quitter ces vêtements bien trop serrés.

PDV Externe

Concentré dans son effeuillage, le chanteur ne remarqua le regard du plus jeune sur lui, contrairement aux autres membres qui, d’un commun accord, décidèrent de laisser ces deux-là ensembles, ne souhaitant nullement voir ce qu’il allait venir. Seul le leader, Suho, se permit de murmurer quelques paroles à Sehun avant de quitter la pièce :

  * _Débrouillez-vous pour rentrer, on ne va pas vous attendre. **A plus tard Baek !**_
  * _. ? Comment ça à plus…_ Mais son leader avait disparu avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le laissant seul, pratiquement nu, avec Sehun.



PDV Sehun

Avoir un groupe aussi tolérant était vraiment un soulagement. Je pouvais ainsi aimer qui je le souhaitais sans avoir peur d’être jugé et haïs par ceux que je considérais comme mes frères.

  * _Sehun, pourquoi les autres sont partis sans nous ?_ Me demanda mon Hyung. _Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ? Recule !_
  * _Pourquoi je ferais cela Hyung…. ?_ Je m’approchais de lui, tandis qu’il reculait encore et encore. _Pendant **t o u t e** l’interview, tu m’as chauffé. Alors je pense être en droit de m’en venger maintenant._
  * _Je n’ai rien fais !_



Je ne prêtais plus attention à ses paroles et le coinça contre le mur le plus proche, me collant à son corps pratiquement nu. L’heure de la vengeance avait sonné, et j’allais me faire un plaisir de le torturer jusqu’à ce qu’il en vienne à me supplier.

PDV Baekhyun

Honnêtement, je regrette actuellement de m’être amusé à caresser pendant pratiquement toute l’interview Sehun. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que les autres m’abandonnerait avec lui… Chanyeol aurait pu me sauver au moins ! Je vais mourir ! Meilleur ami indigne !

  * _Tu n’as rien fais … Tu es sûr ?_ Je sentis une paire de lèvres frôler mon oreille, déclenchant une multitude de frissons sur ma peau nue. _Ce n’est pas bien de mentir **Hyung**._



Sa voix, son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres sur ma peau, ses paroles… Oh Sehun était l’arme parfaite pour me tuer.

PDV Sehun

Pressant un peu plus mon corps contre celui de Baekhyun, je me mis à mordiller son oreille, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par lâcher un premier soupir. A l’entente de ce délicieux son, je sentis mon corps commencer à s’enflammer tout comme lorsqu’il caressait ma cuisse plus tôt. 

  * **_Hyung_** _… J’ai envie de toi._
  * _. Sehun…_ Ma voix l’avait toujours rendu fébrile… Mais aussi plus demandeur. _S’il te plait…_
  * _Oh non… Je ne vais pas céder aussi facilement._ Je descendis mes lèvres le long de son cou, déposant ça et là des marques rougeâtres prouvant qu’il m’appartenait, lui soutirant de nouveaux soupirs. _Tu as vraiment abusé aujourd’hui…_ J’arrêtais mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, avant de planter mes dents dessus, faisant geindre de douleur et de plaisir mélanger mon aîné.



PDV Baekhyun

Le mélange douleur/plaisir avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur moi. Et mon corps réagit en conséquence. J’étais de plus en plus serré dans mon boxer, mais j’avais aussi plus chaud. J’avais désormais besoin de ressentir la peau de Sehun contre la mienne, aussi, j’essayais de lui faire comprendre mon souhait en tirant sur le bas de son haut. Mais au lieu d’accéder à ma demande muette, il s’était reculé, me frustrant et m’inquiétant en même temps.

  * _Qu’est-ce que tu fais… ?_ Ma voix m’avait trahie, faisant clairement entendre mon inquiétude, mais Sehun, lui eut ce sourire, légèrement pervers, mais qui me rendait fou, encore plus.



Je le regardais s’éloigner encore plus de moi, et rejoindre l’un des deux canapés de la pièce. Je pouvais voir que je n’étais pas le seul à être excité, le pantalon de Sehun comportant une bosse assez proéminente au niveau de son entre jambe.

  * _Baekhyun… Viens ici._ D’ordinaire, je l’aurai repris pour sa façon de mon parler, mais j’étais dans un état second, aussi, je m’exécutai rapidement et vint me mettre sur ses genoux.



PDV Sehun

Le plus souvent, mon aîné avait tendance à s’énerver à chaque fois que je faisais une quelconque preuve d’autorité. Mais cette fois-ci, à ma plus grande satisfaction, il n’avait pas argumenté et m’avait rejoint sur le canapé.

  * _Sehun… Tu as trop de vêtements. Retire-les._ Je le regardais, ne pouvait m’empêcher de sourire face au comportement de mon vis-à-vis.
  * _A vos ordres…_ Le dernier mot fut murmuré contre ses lèvres, me reculant juste avant qu’il ne colle ses lèvres aux miennes, le repoussant sur le côté du canapé. _Pas maintenant. Tu m’as demandé de me déshabiller._



Je commençais alors une sorte de striptease, regardant droit dans les yeux mon amant, retirant vêtements après vêtements, ne gardant que mon boxer, pour être à égalité avec lui.

PDV Baekhyun

La vue était incroyable. Quand bien même ce n’était pas la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, je ressentais toujours les délicieux papillons dans mon ventre. Les nombreuses heures d’entrainements, de musculation et de danse avaient façonné son torse, le rendant aussi beau que l’un éphèbe grec. J’avais terriblement envie de glisser mes mains sur sa peau, d’en redessiner encore et encore toutes les courbes. Mais plus que tout, j’avais besoin de l’embrasser.

  * _Sehunnie… Embrasse-moi._ J’étais à nouveau autoritaire, mais c’était dans ma nature. Pour la suite, il allait avoir le contrôle total sur ma personne, aussi, pendant les préliminaires, je voulais mener la danse, ne serait ce qu’un peu.



Cette fois-ci, il ne me repoussa pas et accéda même à ma demande, plaquant brusquement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Me prouvant que lui aussi, atteignait ses limites. Notre baiser s’enflamma très vite, de même que nos corps. Nos mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps de l’autre, appuyant parfois un peu plus sur la peau de l’autre lors d’un pic de plaisir. Nous avions entamé une danse sensuelle l’un contre l’autre, faisant se rencontrer nos deux érections à chaque coup de bassin.

  * _Baek…_ Sa voix grave déclencha une série de frissons dans tous mon corps.
  * _Prends moi maintenant… Je meurs d’envie de te sentir en moi._ J’avais clairement atteint ma limite.



PDV Extérieur

Enflammé par les paroles de son aîné, le cadet retira rapidement leur dernier vêtement avant de se rallonger sur son amant. De concert, ils lâchèrent un gémissement au contact peau contre peau de leurs membres. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta encore une fois et d’un même mouvement, ils se frottèrent à nouveau l’un contre l’autre.

Les gémissements et les soupirs se firent plus nombreux, de même que les bruits mouillés. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient sporadiquement, leur action les empêchant de s’offrir de longs baisers.

Plus le temps passait et plus leur peau glissait facilement l’un contre l’autre, la sueur et les premiers fluides éjaculatoires aidant.

Les préliminaires ne les satisfaisant plus assez par rapport à l’envie dévorante qui trouvait son origine dans leur bas ventre respectif, ils décidèrent de lancer l’acte final. Baekhyun fut le premier des deux à avoir un rôle. Amenant l’une des grandes mains de son amant près de sa bouche, il fit pénétrer l’index de se dernier entre ses lèvres. D’humeur joueuse, bien que le désir brulât entre ses reins, le plus âgé commença par des petits coups de langue et mordillement sur le doigt dans sa bouche, jusqu’à ce qu’un grognement se fasse entendre au-dessus de lui, lui faisant lever les yeux.

  * _Ne joue pas avec moi Baekkie. Ou je ne te prépare pas._ Lança Sehun dans l’oreille de son aîné.



Le message avait été compris et bien que Baekhyun appréciait quand son compagnon n’était pas spécialement délicat avec lui, leur dernier rapport commençait à dater et il savait qu’il était nécessaire pour lui d’être préparé afin qu’il ne soit pas blessé. Il commença donc à lubrifier autant que possible les doigts du plus jeune, sous le regard désireux de ce dernier.

Jugeant que cela était suffisant, et surtout car sa patience n’était plus, Sehun retira ses doigts de la bouche au combien accueillante de son amant, remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue, l’investissant sans vergogne. Dans un même temps, le jeune danseur fit glisser ses doigts jusqu’à l’anneau de chair palpitant d’avance.

  * _Sehun…_



Mordillant les lèvres de son dominant, Baekhyun lui fit comprendre son désir. Désir qui fut rapidement exaucé par l’homme au-dessus de lui lorsqu’il glissa un premier doigt entre ses chaires humides et brulantes. Gémissant à la fois d’inconfort et de plaisir, le blond se cambra légèrement contre le corps de son partenaire, lui permettant ainsi d’enfoncer un peu plus son doigt. Bien vite, après quelques allers retours, un second doigt se faufila à l’intérieur de Baekhyun, lui arrachant cette fois une plainte.

  * _Tu es tellement serré autour de mes doigts Baek… Tellement qu’on dirait que je ne t’ai jamais pris._ Cette phrase se perdit dans les oreilles du concerné, le plongeant dans un état second.
  * _A-arrête de me dire… Des choses comme ça… Tu me rends f-fou !_



Le plus jeune lui murmura tendrement que c’était son but avant de l’embrasser avec passion, continuant de le préparer avec des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l’anneau de chair.

Impatient d’entrer enfin en Baekhyun, Sehun ajouta le dernier doigt, ne lui laissant que quelques secondes d’adaptation. Là encore, ce furent les plaintes qui primèrent sur les gémissements, jusqu’à ce qu’il frôle de ses longs doigts, la boule de plaisir de son aîné.

  * _Ah ! L-là !_



Ayant parfaitement compris qu’il avait touché la prostate du chanteur, il recommença le même mouvement, tirant à nouveau un gémissement à ce dernier.

  * _Je n’en peux plus **Hyung** …_



Et sans laissé le temps au plus âgé de lui répondre, Sehun remplaça ses doigts par son membre gorgé de sang, s’enfonçant le plus lentement possible, alors qu’il mourrait d’envie de s’enfoncer d’un seul coup dans la chaleur de son amant.

  * _Putain ! Sale br-brute !_



La douleur vrillait les reins de Baekhyun, mais il n’arrêta pas son amant pour autant, prenant sur lui pour ne pas geindre de douleur et s’éloigner de son amant. La douleur n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer et il le savait.

Une fois complètement en lui le danseur s’arrêta, laissant enfin un temps d’adaptation à l’autre.

  * _Baekhyun-hyung… Sors avec moi._ L’autre écarquilla ses yeux, ressemblant à nouveau à Kyungsoo.
  * _P-pardon ? Qu’est-ce que… Ah !_ Sehun avait commencé à se mouver en lui, lui arrachant à nouveau un gémissement.
  * _Sors avec moi Hyung. Je te veux pour moi seul._



Incapable de répondre aux paroles du maknae à cause des sensations qui lui vrillait les reins, Baekhyun s’accrocha à ses épaules, enfonçant par à-coups ses ongles dans les omoplates de l’autre.

  * _Réponds-moi Baekhyun._ Voulant absolument sa réponse, Sehun ralentit ses mouvements de vas et viens, frustrant le nommé.
  * _D’ah ! D’accord… J’accepte d’être tiens… Mais bordel bouge !_ Le plus âgé devenait toujours plus vulgaire lors d’une relation sexuelle.



Satisfait de la réponse de son aîné, le dominant reprit un rythme bien plus soutenu, faisant remonter le plaisir de Baekhyun, le consumant jusqu’au point de non-retour, l’entrainant vers l’orgasme. Sa prostate se faisait martyriser par le membre chaud et dur de l’autre, frottant ses parois sensibles. Entre gémissements et cris pour le plus vieux, et grognements et soupirs pour l’autre, ils savaient qu’ils allaient bientôt arriver au point de chute, clôturant ainsi l’acte.

N’en pouvant plus, surmené par toutes ses sensations à l’intérieur de lui, Baekhyun se libéra le premier dans un cri plus aigu que les autres sur son torse et celui de Sehun. Ce dernier lui, le rejoint dans la délivrance après deux derniers allers retours, ne supportant plus d’être autant serré entre les chaires de son désormais petit ami. Il s’écroula d’ailleurs lamentablement contre ce dernier, le faisant grogner.

  * _Dégage Sehun, t’es lourd._
  * _Tu es d’un vulgaire Hyung…_ Mais il s’exécuta, se retirant de son compagnon et se calant sur le canapé.
  * _Et toi tu m’as complètement dégueulassé, alors ne vient pas me…_ Sa phrase fut coupée lorsque le plus jeune, ayant marre de la façon de s’exprimer de son aîné l’embrassa.



Ils restèrent ainsi, l’un contre l’autre, s’embrassant par moment, pendant de longues minutes avant qu’ils se décident à aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain adjacente, prolongeant ainsi leur moment de tendresse à deux.

Plus tard, quand Baekhyun et Sehun arrivèrent à leur dortoir, le premier ne put s’empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la fin de leur partie de jambes en l’air.

  * _Est-ce que tu ressens de l’amour pour moi Sehun ?_



Le concerné regarda droit dans les yeux le plus petit, et lui lança, alors que la porte s’ouvrait sur un Chanyeol au sourire goguenard :

  * _D’après toi, **Hyung**?_




End file.
